


Voices in My Head

by cootpancake



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (K1-B0's inner voice counts as internal monologue), Canon Compliant, Confessions, Internal Monologue, Kiibo's inner voice, M/M, Not Beta Read, Spoilers, Texting, Wingman chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cootpancake/pseuds/cootpancake
Summary: (V3 SPOILERS OH GOD)Kiibo is having a tough time, reasons unbeknownst even to himself. The 53th season of Danganronpa was going strong and the addition of an audience surrogate gave the online Danganronpa gremlins way too much power than they deserved.But even in tough times of Kiibo's conflicting feelings for Shuichi, the chat was there to help, with their arsenal of memes and horny energy. Who was a better wingman than the ones inside your own head? (Rated T for the chat's potty mouths)
Relationships: K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Voices in My Head

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO I ASSUME YOU CLICKED THIS KNOWING THERE ARE SPOILERS
> 
> So this is based on Kiibo's inner voice and that they chat to each other and help Kiibo get around his feelings and inevitably confess to Shuichi. They are a bunch of filthy memers and horny bastards but in the end they go in and get the mf job done.
> 
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/cootpancake) there are memes and shitposting

As long as you had the Danganronpa app on your phone, you could do a multitude of things. Like talk on forums, go through producer blogs and the like. The most notable thing on the app as of recently was the newly added ‘Danganronpa Participate!’ feature, in which you the viewer could actively participate in Danganronpa from the comfort of your own couch.

The rules were simple:

  1. Frequent polls are posted and influence surrogate actions
  2. Chat usage can influence surrogate feelings
  3. No spamming in chat



It was a revolution in the television era. Being able to have all the fun of being in your favourite show, but right from your own home. But rule 2 was tripping someone up, big time.

He wasn’t sure when it had started, but Kiibo couldn’t repress any of his feelings anymore. His mind would always run wild with dirty thoughts and images every time he walked past his best (and arguably only) friend.

“Ah, Kiibo, are you alright? You’ve been unresponsive for a few seconds.” Shuichi strode up to the robot, waving a tentative hand in front of his face.

“Oh! I’m here, I apologise Shuichi for not noticing you earlier.”

**_kurokitty51_ ** _: omg yesssss shuichiiii look this way bby damn cutie_

**_^*_lily_*^:_ ** _shuichi is so cute but like hot at the same time ya feel me_

**_kurokitty51_ ** _: i feel you 10000% and his ass fat too so_

Kiibo shuffled his foot awkwardly against the floor of the hallway, shifting his gaze to the floor to avoid looking at Shuichi who watched him with a completely innocent look. How was he supposed to look at his friend when he had such dirty thoughts of him?

“Kiibo? Are you sure you’re okay? You don’t look fine.” Shuichi leaned over, brushing a stray strand of hair out of the robot’s face, who turned crimson at the sudden contact.

“I- I- I’m sorry please excuse me!” Kiibo waved him off, stuttering as she shoved his red face into his hands, running off and ignoring the protests from the detective who was left standing alone in the hallway.

“Oh… okay. Bye then…”

**_^*_lily_*^:_ ** _haha lol hes so dumb and awkward how relatable_

**_kurokitty51:_ ** _slow burn slow burn slow burn lets gooooo_

**_73011:_ ** _bro smh he rlly out here avoiding and supressing his feelings_

**_^*_lily_*^:_ ** _just like us lmao_

**_chikinstrip:_ ** _yall aren’t avoiding your feelings yous are just all horny energy sweet baby robo boye was so innocent look what we did to him_

**_kurokitty51:_ ** _no regrets_

**_73011:_ ** _haha you right tho_

Retreating into his bedroom, Kiibo heaved as he sat down on his bed, his faceplate was on fire and his cooling system was already whirring in overdrive. Since when did his head get so lewd? How did he make it stop? It was so unwholesome to be thinking of his best friend like this!

**_^*_lily_*^:_ ** _best friend yea ok keep telling yourself that_

**_73011:_ ** _maybe hes born with it maybe its internalized homophobia_

**_kurokitty51:_ ** _DGJFSGLKFSSDFAHAHA TRUTH ME TOO BITCH TF_

**_chikinstrip_ ** _: its not gay to think shuichi is cute everyone thinks shuichi is cute hes one of those grey areas_

**_73011:_ ** _idk fam still seems pretty gay to me_

**_kurokitty51:_ ** _babey kiibos gay awakening_

“No, no, no, no! There’s no way! He’s just… my friend…” Kiibo yelled out to nobody, his hands falling down into his lap to rest as he pondered over his own thoughts. He’s never felt like this for anyone, and Shuichi was just his friend, that’s all, but…

**_^*_lily_*^:_ ** _ngl lads I kinda want shuichi to kiss me on the forehead yknow_

**_kurokitty51:_ ** _bro I wanna hold shuichis hand and go on a wholesome date where I tell him under the moonlight that I like him_

**_73011:_ ** _idk bout you guys but I kinda want to get railed by shuichi_

**_^*_lily_*^:_ ** _wow horny but ok_

Kiibo looked down at his hand, flexing it a few times before interlacing it with his other hand, feeling his own interlocked fingers. He twitched his hand a few times, feeling the comforting sensation of warmth in the connection.

Groaning and falling back on his bed, covering his eyes with his hands, as if trying to block out his senses, ignore the thundering electromagnetic pulses in his chest.

**_^*_lily_*^:_ ** _bro we cant see just becuz your lil homo butt cant say anything to succi doesn’t mean you gotta block us out how rude_

**_kurokitty51:_ ** _homo problems 101 confess dammit you little weasel_

**{SHOULD SURROGATE TELL SHUICHI SAIHARA ABOUT NEW FEELINGS? 1 – YES | 2 – NO**

**_73011:_ ** _vote 1 or you are a loser_

**_chikinstrip:_ ** _1 or perish_

**_^*_lily_*^:_ ** _yes I vote 1 becuz if I see this hunk of bolts kiss someone my heart is gonna b squealing_

**_kurokitty51:_ ** _1 or I cry_

Kiibo sat for a few minutes, tossing and turning on top of his sheets as he rooted through the unwholesome thoughts in his head, searching for any semblance of dignity he may have left. Sitting up in silence, tightening his hands into fists.

“I- I- I need to tell him about this! I could never be a good friend if I didn’t share what’s on my mind!”

**_^*_lily_*^:_ ** _wait a second is this actually happening_

**_73011:_ ** _ah how our boy has grown_

**_kurokitty51:_ ** _is this about to make danganronpa history is someone actually about to confess their feelings to someone_

Standing up from his bed, he straightened his posture and put a motivated smile on his face. Turning to the door and storming out with vigor in his step. He wracked his memory bank for the last place he saw Shuichi out, jumping down the stairs and running outside.

Kiibo needed to do something before his sudden flicker of courage blew out and only left him feeling indecisive and would ultimately have him dragging his feet back to his room in nervousness. Going back into the school building and through the hallway to try and find Shuichi.

He wasn’t in the last place he had seen him, Shuichi couldn’t have gone far, so he would have to be nearby. Kiibo ducked into nearby rooms, poking his head into the dining hall and seeing Shuichi looking down in his lap, sandwiched in a seat between Kaito and Maki.

**_^*_lily_*^:_ ** _alright fuckers its go time_

“Sh-Shuichi! May I speak to you for a moment?” Kiibo shuffled into the dining hall, fiddling with his hands behind his back.

“Oh? Um, alright. What is it you wanted to talk about?” Shuichi tentatively looked up.

  
“Oh, uh, apologies Shuichi, in private, if that’s alright with you…” Kiibo pressed his pointer fingers together, his faceplate turning red in nervousness.

“Uhm, yeah, that’s alright with me.” Shuichi slowly pushed his chair back, not making any eye contact with Kiibo, Kaito and Maki were silent watching him leave, not disturbing the strange feeling in the air. Following Kiibo out of the dining hall and into the hallway, firmly shutting the door behind them.

“So, what was it you wanted to talk about?” Shuichi glanced up at the flustered robot, his own cheeks dusted with pink.

**_kurokitty51:_ ** _come on say it say it please go go_

**_^*_lily_*^:_ ** _come on kiibo you can do itttt just say you like him_

**_chikinstrip:_ ** _weve come this far kiibo no giving up now_

**_73011:_ ** _you want to smooch the detective come on lets goooo_

“Shuichi, I…”

“Y-yes?”

  
  
“I… I believe I have romantic feelings for you Shuichi!” Kiibo averted his eyes to the floor, his flustered face protected by a screen as he waited for the detective to process his statement.

**_^*_lily_*^:_ ** _come on succi say you like him too say it_

**_73011:_ ** _weve seen the way you look at him shuichi just say it no more repressed feelings just let it all out_

“K-Kiibo… I…”

  
  
**_chikinstrip:_ ** _go go go go homos go go go_

**_kurokitty51:_ ** _come on detective-kun no more repressing your homosexuality_

“I’ve been thinking about it a lot, and… yeah, me too, I like you too, Kiibo.”

**_^*_lily_*^:_ ** _WOOOOOOO WE DID IT LADS MARK IT IN THE HISTORY BOOKS_

**_kurokitty51:_ ** _YEAAHHHHH GAYS WE WON TODAY WE DID ITTTT_

**“** Shuichi… may I… hold your hand?”

“Mmm, of course you can.”

**_73011:_ ** _omg they are so soft and wholesome I will now live vicariously through them_

**_chikinstrip:_ ** _im proud of us guys we have come a long way and I wanted to say I will remember this day forever_

**_^*_lily_*^:_ ** _me too chikin me too_

**_ontheNintendoDS:_ ** _hey laddos I just got up what did I miss anything important_

**_kurokitty51:_ ** _a lot fam, a damn lot_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all bye bye mwah 
> 
> tag yourself im chikinstrip


End file.
